


SITTING ON THE EDGE OF A STORM

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: A storm is building. Starsky and Hutch are sitting on the edge of it.





	SITTING ON THE EDGE OF A STORM

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the SHARECON 2017 zine.

“DAMN!” Hutch threw himself down behind the crate where his partner was already lying. He landed on top of Starsky. They were lying face to face. Chest to chest. Groin to groin. Their eyes met and locked for a few seconds. Something… electric… seemed to pass through both of them. They snapped out of it at the same time. 

“What the…” 

“I haven’t got a clue, but can you get off of me you big lug! How’m I supposed to be able to shoot back if you’re lying on top of me?” Starsky shoved at Hutch helping him to move. Neither met the other’s eyes right away.

They had walked into a storm of gunfire while walking down a narrow street. It had come from several directions and numerous guns. The crate they were hiding behind was barely big enough to hide both of them. They each had their guns out. 

“You hit?”

A pause. “No, you?”

“No. Not sure how we got that lucky.”

“Cover me. I’m gonna’ see if I can pick anyone off.”

“Ok. Go!”

Hutch steadied his gun with both hands and quickly raised the gun and his head above the crate. He started to fire. Starsky did the same, both firing their guns in the direction the shots had come from. Another round of rapidly fired shots answered theirs.

Hutch cried out and fell. 

Starsky quickly ducked back down by his partner. “Hutch? You ok?” He helped Hutch sit back against the crate and saw blood running down his cheek from his temple area. “Hey? You with me?”

Hutch carefully reached up and touched the crease. “Yeah. Just a scratch.”

“Looks like more’n ‘just a scratch’ from the way it’s bleeding.”

“You know head wounds always bleed more. It’s nothing. I’m ok.”

Starsky looked like he wanted to argue, but more shots hit the crate making them duck closer together. When the shooting stopped they both leaned back.

“So… now what, Butch?” 

“No clue, Sundance.”

“Did you get a chance to see if any of them was wearing a white hat?” 

“I didn’t see anything but muzzle flashes. A LOT of them.”

They both looked around for other hiding places. Each knew the crate they were behind wasn’t going to protect them if the shooters managed to work their way to the roofs above them. There wasn’t anything else for them to hide behind. 

Hutch swiped at the blood running down his face. “We can’t stay here, Starsk. Sooner or later they’re gonna’ flank us. Or figure out a way to get up on the roofs.” He looked back down the street to where the Torino was parked. “Think we can make it?” He reloaded his gun as Starsky did the same. 

Starsky looked down the street. “Doubt it.”

“Look, if I cover you, maybe you…”

“NO! Not gonna’ happen Hutch!” Starsky glared at him. “We stay together. I’m not leaving you. So get that thought outta’ that blond head of yours. Fast! Got it?”

Hutch tabled that thought for the time being. But he planned to bring it back up. He settled back against the crate, his shoulder touching his partner’s. That small contact reassured him. He kept his ears open for any sound of their attackers trying to sneak up on them. 

“Any idea who’s out there, Starsk?”

“No. You got any ideas?”

“Someone who wants us dead?”

“Oh, good. That narrows it down to about half the criminals in town.”

“At least.”

“Any bright ideas?”

“Workin’ on it.”

“Don’t suppose anyone heard the gunfire and called it in?”

“In this neighborhood? Gunfire is the norm. More likely to get a call that there’s NOT gunfire.”

“Sounded like a lot more of them than us.”

“Yeah.” Hutch looked at where the crate rested against the building. “Starsk help me push this crate a little bit.”

“Why?”

“Just do it. Put your back against it and push with me. I wanna move it a little. On three. One… two… three.” Both men pushed with their backs and were able to move the crate about a foot. 

With the crate moved Starsky could see what Hutch had glimpsed. There was a door in the wall of the building. The crate had been blocking it. Hutch put his shoulder against the door and pushed. At first the door held firm. Then with a creak and a release of a dust cloud it swung open. Hutch quickly crawled through the opening, followed closely by Starsky. They quietly made their way through the building toward where the Torino was parked. 

Luckily it was parked close to the building. Hutch slipped out of the building and, staying low to the ground, ran to the car and called for backup. Starsky stayed just inside the building keeping an eye out for any of the shooters. In a short time they heard sirens approaching from both directions. 

As the units closed in on the street from both ends shots were exchanged. Starsky and Hutch nabbed a couple of shooters who tried to make it past them. They had them cuffed and handed them off to the other officers once they had everyone in custody. They recognized the pair they had caught as members of the gang whose leader they had arrested last week. 

“Thanks for figuring a way outta there, Butch.”

“You’re welcome, Sundance. Anytime.” Hutch suddenly stumbled and started to fall.

Starsky caught him, holding him upright against his body. As Hutch seemed to be closing in on passing out, Starsky pulled him closer to the Torino and eased him into the passenger seat of his car. “Hutch?”

“Dizzy.” Hutch blinked up at Starsky.

“Hospital, buddy. Now.” Starsky helped lift Hutch’s feet into the car, shut the door and ran around to the other side. He got in, started the car and roared off with the siren and light going, heading to Memorial Hospital. He kept glancing at his partner, worried at how pale he was looking. Maybe that scratch was worse than Hutch had let on.

Now wasn’t the time to say anything about when Hutch had been lying on top of him behind that crate. But Starsky wasn’t going to let it go. Something had happened between them. He was hesitant to focus too much on what it might have been just yet. It was sitting there on the horizon of his brain just like a storm hovers on the horizon of the ocean. He felt like HE was sitting on the edge of a storm of some kind.

He used the police radio to call the hospital and let them know he was bringing in Hutch with a head wound. When he pulled up by the ambulance bay ER staff was waiting with a gurney. They opened the door as Starsky ran around the front of the car. Two big orderlies had Hutch out of the car and on the gurney before Starsky could help. He quickly moved his car to a parking space and dashed into the hospital, uncomfortable with being away from Hutch for even a short period of time.

Dr Jacobs was cleaning the wound when Starsky got to the room where Hutch was. Geri was assisting him. She knew to head off Starsky’s questions… and worry.

“Hey, Starsky. Hutch has a concussion. But he’s going to be okay. Dr Jacobs is more concerned about the dirt in his wound than the wound itself. You okay? Did you get hit?”

“I’m fine. Hutch is the one who used his head as a target. Then he pushed in a door in an old building and there was a lot of dust and dirt that fell down on him.”

“’Him’ is lying right here, Gordo. ‘Him’ already told Doc that.”

“Well why didn’t you say so, Blintz?”

Starsky visibly relaxed at hearing him talking lucidly. He walked over to stand beside the table where Hutch was lying. He put his hand on Hutch’s shoulder and squeezed. He was surprised when a spark of electricity ran through him as his hand touched Hutch. But he kept his hand there.

Hutch looked up at him quickly. He had felt that spark. He quickly looked away. 

“Sorry I scared you. Just got a little dizzy back there.”

“S’ok. Kinda normal for you.” Starsky smirked at him.

“Huh?”

“Yanno, dizzy blond and all that.” Starsky and Geri both laughed.

Hutch scowled at him. “You better be glad Doc’s stitching me up right now and I can’t move or you’d be fish bait!”

“Oh, I’m really scared.” Starsky gave a totally fake shiver. 

Suddenly Hutch reached up and grabbed Starsky’s hand where it rested on his shoulder. He gripped it tightly, his eyes going to Starsky’s with a panicked look before rolling back in his head, then closing. Hutch’s hand fell away from his.

“Hey!”

Dr Jacobs quickly told Geri to put oxygen on Hutch. She did and obtained his vitals. Doctor finished the stitches and picked up Hutch’s chart. 

“What? What’s happening, Doc?” Starsky wasn’t sure what had happened but he was scared it was something bad.

“Detective Hutchinson suffered a concussion with the wound to his head. I thought it was a slight one and was going to send him home but I think I better keep him here overnight at least. Geri, call radiology and order another CAT scan then call upstairs for a room? And get an IV started with some D5W, just TKO.”

“Right away, Dr Jacobs. Starsky, he’s going to be okay, you’ll see.” Geri turned to the phone and made the calls. She then quickly got the supplies together and started an IV in Hutch’s right hand.

Hutch remained oblivious. Geri put up the side rails on the table when she was finished with starting the IV. Starsky remained right beside him, his hand still on Hutch’s shoulder. 

Dr Jacobs turned from Hutch to address Starsky. “I’m going to have him admitted for observation. Hopefully just overnight. It will depend on what the CAT scan shows and how he’s acting. I still think he’ll be fine. We’ll give him some IV fluids and keep a close watch on him. It’ll be a few minutes before we move him.”

Starsky looked at Hutch who still had his eyes closed. He quickly went out to the hallway and called Captain Dobey to let him know what had happened and that he wouldn’t be back in as he was going to stay with Hutch. Dobey told him to keep him informed and let him know if he needed anything. 

Starsky went upstairs when they moved Hutch and waited in the hallway while they got him settled. Geri patted him on the arm as she left the room. “He’s gonna be okay. I’m off in an hour call me if you want me to come back up.”

He gave her a quick hug and a nod then walked into Hutch’s room, his home away from home for the next 24 hours. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sank into it. He put his hand on Hutch’s and his head on his hand and closed his eyes. He fell asleep like that.

“Starsk?”

“Hey, Starsk!”

Starsky lifted his head to see Hutch looking at him. “Hey, you’re awake!”

“Brilliant deduction, Einstein. You ever thought of being a detective?”

“Are ya okay?”

“Yeah… I just…”

“What? What do you need? I’ll help you, you know that.”

Hutch looked away from Starsky. “I… I... I uh… need to use the men’s room.”

Starsky saw the blush on Hutch’s fair cheeks. “Sorry, doc says you can’t be up until tomorrow sometime. So guess it’s the bottle for you.” Starsky grabbed the urinal from the bedside cabinet and started to hand it to Hutch.

“Uh… with this IV in my right hand, not sure I can do this on my own. Push the button for the nurse, would you, Starsk?”

“Sure, buddy.” He pushed the call button and in a few minutes a nurse walked into the room. 

“Wattaya’ need?”

She was at least 80, or looked that way. Her teeth and hands were stained with the cigarette smoke she reeked of. 

Hutch quickly said, “Sorry. Must have pushed the button by mistake.” They both watched her walk out of the room.

Hutch shuddered. “No way. I couldn’t have. Starsk?”

“Hey. It’s not like we haven’t done this before.” Starsky stood, pulled the sheet back, Hutch’s gown up and bent to take Hutch’s penis in his hand. 

The second he touched Hutch he knew he had miscalculated. 

Hutch’s penis got hard in his hand. 

“Uh.” They both said at the same time. 

“Sorry” Came from both of them next.

“Starsk…”

“Hutch…”

Hutch reached down with his right hand and took the place of Starsky’s hand on his penis. Starsky continued to hold the urinal but it was a few seconds before Hutch was able to pee.

Starsky took the urinal to the bathroom and dumped it. When he returned to his chair by Hutch’s bed, Hutch had his face turned away with his left arm thrown across his eyes. 

“Sorry.” Hutch spoke with his face turned.

“S’ok.” Starsky replied. 

“Not sure what happened there. I, uh, I mean it’s not like…” Hutch let his voice trail off. 

“We’ve seen each other hard before, Hutch.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Don’t worry about it. Go back to sleep. I’ll be here to protect you from Brunhilda out there.”

Hutch closed his eyes but he could still feel his partner’s hand on his cock. He still felt how quickly he had gotten hard. Just thinking about it had his cock swelling again. He tried to think of anything other than Starsky touching him, but that was all his mind wanted to think about. Thoughts and visions of Starsky kept swirling in his mind like storm clouds. He fell asleep and dreamed of making love to him. 

Starsky knew when Hutch finally fell asleep. He knew because the bulge under the sheet disappeared. He was both flattered and confused. He leaned back in the chair and went to sleep. His dreams were about kissing Hutch, undressing him, and making love to him. Had Hutch been awake he would have seen Starsky’s cock straining the zipper on his jeans.

The next morning Dr Jacobs told Hutch he could go home but not back to work for a week. He gave them both instructions on what to watch for and to call if Hutch had any of the symptoms. 

“I’ll go get the car and come back and get you up. Errr… PICK you up.” Starsky turned and almost ran out of the room cursing himself for his mistake in words.

“Okay.” Hutch cursed his fair skin for the millionth time. He blushed so easily and it was so visible. He watched Starsky leave the room. Well he watched Starsky’s ASS as he left the room. “Damn.” He muttered to himself.

Geri came in and took the IV out of his hand and checked the dressing on his forehead. “You going to be ok, Hutch? You look a little flushed. Are you sure you’re up for this?”

Hutch laughed to himself. Oh he was UP… he was most definitely ‘up’. When Geri left the room he got his clothes out of the closet and got dressed. At least with his jeans on his hard cock wouldn’t be as noticeable as it was under the thin gown. 

The ride back to Hutch’s place was quiet. Small talk about nothing in particular. Each kept their gazes to their side of the street. Each keeping their confused thoughts to themselves. Starsky parked behind Hutch’s car and walked around to help him out.

“Let me give you a hand job, Hutch.”

“WHAT?”

“What WHAT?”

“You said ‘Let me give you a hand job, Hutch’.”

“No I didn’t”

“Yes you DID.”

Starsky growled, reached into the car and grabbed Hutch’s arm. “Just get out of the car and let me get into you… your place.”

He kept his hand on Hutch’s arm as they walked up the narrow stairs. Their hips brushed against each other as they walked. By the time they were at the door both were hard.

When they were in the living room both looked at each other. 

“What’s going on?” They said in unison.

“I don’t know.” Again in unison.

“Look, Starsk…”

“Look, Hutch…”

Starsky held up his hand. He took a deep breath and told Hutch, “I, uh, I don’t know when this happened or how this happened. Maybe it’s been coming on for a long time. But I… I want you, Hutch. I want to make love to you. I spent most of last night having very vivid dreams of making love to you.” He looked everywhere but at Hutch. 

“Same for me, Starsk. When I landed on top of you behind that crate, it was like… something clicked. I, uh, wanted you then. Only you. I don’t know if that makes me a homosexual” he cringed “or not, but I do know I love you and I want to love you. In every way I can. But I don’t want to mess up ‘me and thee’.”

Starsky snorted. “If we do this, ‘me and thee’ are gonna’ be a whole lot closer than we are now.” He paused. “Hutch, I love you. In every way but this one. And I want this one. I’m tired of ‘trying’ with women. There’s been something missing for a long time.” 

Hutch nodded. “I know. For me too.”

“So… are we gonna do this?”

Hutch crossed the few steps separating them. He moved slowly as he put his arms around Starsky’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Then he turned his head and started kissing Starsky on his neck then his face. Forehead, cheeks, closed eyes, nose and finally settled on his mouth. Chaste kisses, small nips, and when Starsky opened his mouth, Hutch sank into him gratefully. 

Both slid their groins against each other’s. Both were moaning and trying to crawl into the other’s body.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other. 

“I love you, Hutch. I want this. I want you. I’ll understand if this isn’t what you want.”

“Does this feel like I don’t want this?” Hutch took one of Starsky’s hands and put it on the huge bulge in his jeans. 

“I love you, Starsk. I want this. I want you.”

They melted back into one body with more kisses and roaming hands. They kissed until they both ran out of air. When they broke apart they started undressing each other. They stumbled to the couch with jeans around their ankles because neither had taken the time to toe off their shoes first. 

When they were both naked they stood and looked at each other. Both cocks were hard and standing up. Both men were breathing heavily. 

Hutch gulped. He had faced down thugs with guns pointed right at him. Knives, poison and plagues. But he had never felt sheer terror like this as he and Starsky were about to become lovers. But he also felt a soaring, pure pleasure.

“This is right.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“It’s still me and thee against the world.”

“It’s still me and thee… and a lifetime of pleasure.”

Each reached out a hand, and hand in hand they walked into Hutch’s bedroom… and their future. 

The storm broke over them as the door closed.


End file.
